Shiver
by Equuleus86
Summary: Carol and Daryl trapped in a train boxcar... ALONE. Total smut without a story.


**A/N: My contribution to Operation Levity for Rhinozilla on Tumblr, to flush out all the fandom crap ensuing before and after Sundays Caryl episode. This came from an idea that my very naughty pally kaoscraze82 had. Supposing… just SUPPOSING, Carol and Daryl were trapped in one of those train cars from 5x01… ALONE. Yes. Whatever would they get up to? There is no plot here guys…**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners etc ie not me.**

The blackness inside the boxcar was perforated by rays from the sun that had managed to pry their way through the little dents and holes in the walls. Particles of dust danced and hung in the beams before falling slowly to the floor. It was hard to concentrate with her eyes boring into his skin, but he had to look at something other than her. It was dark but somehow it didn't seem to obscure her completely. The fingers of light kissed her as she shifted on the other side of the car, pushing herself off the wall and making her way towards him. It gave her a halo, and Daryl could swear he saw light shining from her eyes.

With no explanation, no words needed between them, Carol reached out into the darkness and her hands found his chest. Wandering fingers skimmed his strong arms and all of a sudden Daryl could feel his eyes being drawn to her, the silhouette of her hands, the outline of her neck, ears, hair. Those eyes, so blue by day but glowing like embers in here, in the dark. Her hot breath on his skin prickled him with goosebumps as his hands ran on autopilot, his mind whirling with adrenaline, finding the curve of her waist, fingers flexing gently over her hips. Carol edged closer, the tip of her nose nuzzling gently, probing, exploring in the blanket of black that enveloped them. His heart hammered in his chest; he'd wanted this for so long, dreamed of it until his head ached, and now it was happening. He let her set the pace, unmoving until she gave him permission with a soft kiss. A feathered touch so light on his lips it was barely there, but it hit him in the gut with the force of a sledgehammer, forcing the breath from his lungs.

Daryl's eyes sought hers out for a moment, delving into the depths and almost drowning there. She wasn't smiling, her expression was laced with longing, her eyes almost burning holes in her head. A shaking hand found its way to her face, his thumb quivering as he traced her bottom lip, her chin, her cheek, pulling her closer again as he took what was his, what had been his all along.

His hand lingered at Carol's face as he captured her lips softly, his tongue flicking gently over her mouth, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. She tasted like heaven, her sweet mouth drinking him in like she'd never had a drink in her life. The feelings exploding in his chest were almost frightening. He'd never felt anything like this before, anything this powerful. Hunger surged through his veins and he felt his grip on her tighten, the kissing growing in ferocity and urgency. A telltale rush of blood to the most primal part of him almost had him pushing away, but her body bid him to stay where he was, her hands slipping from his neck to claw at the buttons on his shirt. His chest exposed, she then peeled her tank top over her head and dropped it at her feet. As the cool air of the boxcar whispered over his chest, the heat from her bare skin made him shiver.

Her hands barely kissed the skin of his shoulders but it was enough to make him ache in the most prominent way, and as she pressed her body into him purposefully he knew there was no way she didn't feel it. The contact forced a strained breath from him. Carol's fingertips continued their assault on his bodily control, meandering a path down his chest, lightly grazing his nipples and eliciting a groan as his head came to rest helplessly against hers. She'd barely touched him and already he was struggling not to lose control of his body.

The path travelled down his stomach, a fingertip delicately tracing the waistband of his pants. Before he had time to react to it she was picking his belt buckle, hands brushing over the bulge straining urgently at his zipper. As the restrictive material fell around his ankles, Daryl found his hands wandering, trying to free her from her own pants. They fell to the floor and Daryl explored all this newly exposed skin with tentative touches. Her skin was soft, warm. The feel of it under his fingers melted his insides.

He pulled her in for another smouldering kiss, relishing the way her hands wandered over him, her touch setting his body ablaze. Carol unhooked the clasp of her bra and let it drop to the floor, pressing her breasts flush against his bare chest. Before he knew what was happening, her hand slipped between them, exploring the swell of his longing, stroking him gently through the thin material of his boxers. Her lips fought a hard battle trying to kiss him as he fought for breath at this intimate new contact. Time seemed to stop, and when it started again, he'd somehow missed the part where they were both naked and her hand now caressed only skin.

Her stroking obliterated every coherent thought in his brain. He tried to find purchase on something, anything to stop his legs giving way. She must have read his mind, releasing him momentarily and backing him right up against the wall, devouring his mouth with hers and grinding purposefully against his erection. Seizing what little control he had left, Daryl hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and flipping her so her back was against the wall.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

She gasped a little at the contact of the cold metal before he reclaimed her mouth. His hands caressed their way towards the swell of her breasts, stroking the delicate skin underneath, his thumbs gently whispering across her taut nipples, coaxing a throaty moan from her lips. Carol could feel his eagerness pressing into her backside as he bent, kissing a path from her mouth, a trail of hot, wet kisses setting fire to her skin against the cool air. His tongue flickered over her skin, making her tremble with longing for him. She wanted to feel Daryl inside her, stretching her, filling up a void that had been there forever, just waiting for him. Her heatbeat rattled in her chest as his mouth circled her nipple, his hot breath torturing her, making her want to scream with need. It was painfully slow, his lips barely grazing the eager bud, his tongue sweeping the skin around it, making her pant with frustration.

When he latched on with barely controlled ferocity, Carol bit her lip at the sensation that jackknifed through her body. Her nails raked at his scalp, her fingers pulling through his hair desperately, urging him on. Heat bloomed between her legs, her core melting her from the inside out like a furnace, her hips straining for him to be closer.

Suddenly his hand was between them, his thumb grazing her slick flesh and she let out a whimper. The feel of his work roughened hands on the most intimate part of her drove a spike of excitement into her and her hips moved all on their own, grinding hard against his hand, chasing the high that she knew was in sight. The sharp, sweet tension built inside her and she could feel the wave cresting, still just out of reach. The feel of his teeth grazing her nipple was enough to make her world shatter around her as she unravelled, a breathy wail almost strangling her as her legs locked around Daryl in a vice like grip.

Her respite from her climax didn't last long as he shifted her weight and positioned himself to slip into her. The mere contact of his tip against her wet skin made her gasp. Daryl silenced it with a soft kiss as she clung to him, lowering herself gently. She shuddered against him as his length filled her, his hot skin searing her, the tang of her climax lingering not too far away and she feared the sensation was far too much.

Daryl moved slowly, letting her adjust to the feel of him and kissed her tenderly, his nose softly brushing against hers. Her heart blazed fiercely at his gentle touch, his fingers sweeping over her dewy skin like feathers. It only made her hungrier for more of him, deeper, faster, harder. Her hips started to pick up the pace, that feeling blooming inside her again, that sweet feeling that almost killed her with pleasure the first time. He was panting now, his own hips pumping determinedly, his grip on her tightening. Carol felt him swell inside her, stretching her out even more and pressing against new places, taking her to new heights. Now there was a different sensation building low in her belly that took her by surprise, and with every thrust it built until she could hardly breathe. The pressure grew fast and she felt her legs go weak as it took over her body and plunged her into a whole new realm of euphoria.

Carol growled out helplessly as she fell to pieces around him, a gush of warmth exploding inside her as she clawed at his back, hooking her nails in, unable to let go. Her body jerked wildly as he drove into her again and again, slamming his hips into her hard, the metal behind her rattling obscenely. She writhed in his arms, the feeling overloading her senses, pushing her to the brink of delirium.

Suddenly he was there too, his voice leaving him in breathy grunts, his body stiffening as he lost control of himself, driving his hips home in stuttering wild jerks. Carol felt his warmth filling her as he cried out a final few times, his face dropping against hers in exhaustion.

Heavy breaths filled the darkness, and it didn't matter that they were trapped. They had both found their way home.


End file.
